immortalchroniclesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Confederate
The Confederate '''(sometimes referred to as '''Confeds, or the Federation) was a paramilitary, and later military, organisation formed in 2042. Their main goal is to ensure the scientific advancement of humanity. The Confederate was responsible for the first multiverse-crossing experiments, which successfully linked A01 and A02. History Founding Before the title of "Confederate" was adopted, the organisation was simply known as the British company InfiniCorp, run by James and Angela Saturday. InfiniCorp experimented extensively with the alloy Byzantium, and eventually, in 2005, successfully opened a gateway into A02, where they expanded. At some point, they came into contact with Hitchhikers. In 2042, facing a threat from an anti-multiverse tech group known simply as the Union, James Saturday decided to reform the company into a paramilitary organisation with the support of the British MI6, and its Director, Bainbridge Sirovsky. He renamed InfiniCorp into the Confederate as a countermand to the Union, although for many years they remained known as InfiniCorp to the public. Shortly before becoming the Confederate, InfiniCorp merged with two other companies: Russian company Vasilovich Engineering and Swiss company Sarcos Manufacturing and Weaponry. They would later become separate, albeit related entities. Early Years (2042 - 2050) In 2043, the first [[Confederate Command Ship Excalibur|Confederate Command Ship Excalibur]]'' (CSS Excalibur'') defeated a small fleet of Union ships in the Arabian Gulf. However, the Union had gained the support of the government of the United Kingdom, and attacks were launched at Confederate cells across the globe. This action forced the Confederate to find a new ally, which was offered by the United States of America. In 2045, the construction of the Omega Tower began, to act as a relay for Confederate satellite transmissions, including the brand-new kinetic bombardment satellite Sword of the Sky. The development of this weapon caused controversy among the world leaders about the Confederate, but it was assured that the satellite was to only be used for defensive purposes. In 2048, just as the Union was reforming in Europe, the United Coalition Front invaded from A03, swiftly taking over most of Asia. Both the Confederate and Union, now having influence in the government, prevented the launching of nuclear weapons in retaliation, thereby averting a nuclear war. UCF leader Killian deChristo promptly contacted both James Saturday and Gordon Watson, proposing an alliance. By 2050, the Confederate had taken over most of the infrastructures of the USA. American scientist William Moore, with Confederate funding and the help of robotics engineer Merkel Strom, achieve the first ever transfer of a human mind into a computer. This discovery prompted a shadow war between the Confederate and UCF, who saw the potential of a cyborg army. Arms Race (2051 - 2111) In early 2060, the Union, whose goal was to achieve space travel and colonise other planets, began receiving mysterious, unintelligible transmissions from the edge of the Solar System. This information was relayed to the Confederate, who theorised that it may be aliens. A few years later, in 2064, Confederate scientists manage to break into a fourth universe, A04, and as the news spread, each of the three factions wanted their piece of the resources on this new world. Jim Sarcos is assassinated by the UCF. As A04 opened up, so did A05, and A06, and inevitably set off a scramble to claim each universe's Earth's resources. Thus, an arms race began to outgun enemy factions, and defend each's own resources. This would continue until the eve of 2090, when the Treaty of Three Worlds was signed, and a joint Confederate-Union-UCF operation was formed to finally achieve space travel. In 2104, the first joint force spaceship was built, and provided the Confederate with a reliable means of setting up a base on Mars. The object responsible for mysterious transmissions became visible to cameras for the first time, and it is estimated to be the size of Texas. The Overseers created a counter-attack protocol in the case of a full-scale invasions, its existence revealed only to senior positions within the Confederation. Invasion (2112 - 2115) Main Article: First Human-Daluran War In 2112, the extraterrestrial object arrived over North America, and decimated the continent with nuclear weaponry. This broke Confederate control in A01, with the most important members, including Jake McIntyre being relegated to A02. Despite extremely heavy losses, the Confederate assisted the Union and UCF with fighting back against the Daluran threat. The Confederate were responsible for the transformation of Dominic Alberan into the first combat-ready cyborg, and by extension, the UCF cyborg army that restarted the war against the Dalurans. They were also responsible for the destruction of the "Texas Ship", by sending Alberan and a squad of Indigo Recruits in to destroy its core. After the war, in 2115, the Confederate hunted down many remaining Dalurans, although they would not pose a serious threat again until 2541. The Horsemen (2116 - 2130) Main Article: The Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse In the aftermath of rebuilding A01, a terrorist group calling themselves the Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse appeared, vowing to punish the Confederate, Union and UCF for their actions against the Dalurans after the war. However, most of their attacks were focused on Confederate and more specifically, Indigo Protocol graduates. In 2118, Confederate scientists manage to reverse-engineer Daluran technology from the mothership, allowing humanity to colonise other planets, including Frindalis, Chiraz and Palix Four. Around 2120, the Pariah also surfaced and with him, the Exiles. At the time, the Exiles were neither friendly nor hostile towards the Confederate, and were not considered a threat. In 2123, when it became apparent that the Exiles were responsible for the UCF losing control in A14, a Confederate liaison was sent to negotiate peace. In 2130, Confederate agent Sebastian Stagner was able to pilot the Horsemen's space station, the End Times into a black hole, ending their threat against the Confederate. At around this time, the Pariah was reportedly captured by the UCF. Pestilence (2131 - 2135) Main Article: The Great Pestilence After a virus apparently created by the Horsemen was discovered on Frindalis and accidentally released, causing a pandemic on the planet, the Confederate were the first to make landfall to combat the infected forces. Due to the Horsemen's involvement, it was dubbed the "Great Pestilence". Four long, hard years later, the Confederate managed to synthesize not a cure, but a weaponsied version of the virus itself, and injected it into an unremarkable Indigo Recruit named Helena. She would go on to assimilate the Pestilence at its source, gaining its abilities and bringing the war to a close. Inter-war Years (2136 - 2267) Unable to control her, the Confederate sent Helena to a UCF detention centre to await her execution by black hole. She was sent through a few months later, but unbeknownst to either of the organisations, she survived due to the fact that it was actually a wormhole, and ended up on Trisonius, in A56. In 2166, Jim Sarcos - now revived as a humanoid robot - built the first Planetary Mass Imploder. However, it had not been optimised to be launched from orbit at this point. in 2187, a large shipment of Byzantium crashed on the planet of Stalt, and was quickly taken by the UCF, who controlled the planet. A battle ensued, and closed with the destruction of Stalt when Sarcos launched his PMI into its core. Following this, the Confederate were contacted by the multiversal police force Einz Exodus, and both sides were reprimanded for their actions. With the arrival of Einz Exodus, many Venators managed to escape into A01 and A02, and some were captured by the Confederate, who attempted to reverse-engineer their powers and grant them to the Indigo Recruits. Less than one percent of the recruits survived the testing. Along with Venators, this was the point in time when the Domus Ordinis began appearing, even assassinating several Confederate officers for reasons unknown at the time. Overseer Jake McIntyre was tasked with recording any appearances by the Ordinis. In 2254, the first Confederate ships reached the Andromeda Galaxy due to the discovery of FTL-capable B-type universes, which exponentially expanded the Confederate's reach. Again begun an arms race, this time to secure additional planets. Gilgamesh (2268 - 2512) Main Article: Gilgamesh Due to a massive influx of arms companies, Einz Exodus holds the first ever WeapCon in 2270. A team of Indigo Protocol agents discover the location of the Fountain of Youth on Earth, but arrived too late to stop it being destroyed by Archetype, who wished to keep it out of the IVD's hands. Nevertheless, fragments and samples were taken and stored. In the early 2500s, the Type-B Venator Gilgamesh began causing a spike in entropy level in A01, resulting in the Confederate pledging to assist in his destruction. Using an upgraded PMI, General Ferid Jancic caused a star to go supernova, incinerating Gilgamesh in the process. General Jancic himself was assassinated shortly after by the Domus Ordinis for wiping out the entire system as collateral damage. The QED (2513 - 2791) The effects of Gilgamesh's powers had led some universes to experience heat death, and so the Confederate began researching methods to reverse this process. The project was undertaken by scientists at SMAW and InfiniCorp, headed by Jim Sarcos. Unbeknownst to his superiors, at least initially, Sarcos planned to develop a weapon to collapse universes by reversing the acceleration of Dark Energy, code named the QED, or Quantum Eradication Device. In 2600, a courier carrying a report which explained the real function of the QED was intercepted by the Einz Exodus, bringing its existence to the public and media. This uproar forced James Saturday to sign an approval claiming it would be used for research purposes only. The signing of this approval, however, did not reach Miss Einz due to Arlinus Toplane, who withheld it. This prevented the Einz Exodus from investigating the F-class universes the QED's parts were being kept in. In response, Helena gathered the Pariah's old allies and formed the Second Order Exiles, dedicated to destroying the QED once and for all. Overseer McIntyre defected from the Confederate and joined this organisation. To further secure their positions, the remaining Overseers initiated a mass purge of the Union, their main opponents, and assimilated it into the Confederate, tripling the size of its navy. Now too powerful for even the Einz Exodus, which was severely weakened due to Sarcos' firing of the QED at their main universe, to stop, the Confederate freely took over previously Union-controlled worlds, and destroyed what remained of Archetype. The only factor preventing them from destroying the Einz Exodus was the UCF, which had a similar-sized military. The End (2792 - 3003) In 2793 it became apparent that Director James Saturday was no longer in control of the Confederate, but rather it was Sarcos who had assumed his role. This sparked outrage in most allied organisations, and turned them against the Confederate. In late 2811, the QED was completed, despite efforts to hinder its construction by the Exiles. As a last-ditch effort, joint Einz-UCF forces, led by Helena, launched an attack on the main module of the QED. The assault failed and all participants were killed by the Silencer Guard. In 3001 Sarcos employed the galaxy-sized weapon in the destruction of A56, eliminating the rest of the Exiles. Through this firing, the Pearlman-Volk Cycle was theorised and proven. In 3003, in an attempt to collapse several Einz Exodus universes at once, the residual temporal energy from Gilgamesh's death spiked, causing malfunctions in the QED's system and making it target A01. The result was the QED attempting to collapse itself, leading to an implosion of the universe. This dimensionally sheared several other universes, rending most into C-classes or B-classes and destroying others. This event became known as the Great Cataclysm, which resulted in the complete and utter annihilation of the Confederate. Legacy Even after its destruction, several members and former members of the Confederate survived, including Jake McIntyre and Diana Bishop. The QED also survived, although it did in parts, and remained drifting in nexuses. They would later be re-discovered by the people of A76. Traits Territories In total, the Confederate has controlled 1794 territories on 511 planets, throughout 246 universes. Notable Confederate territories include: Demographics Population The total population of the Confederate as of the year 3000 was 1.2 trillion citizens, making it the fourth most populated empire in the multiverse, after the Infinity Empire, the Huumonlic Empire and the United Coalition Front. The largest ethnic group in the Confederate is English, while the smallest is Daluran. Dalurans also make up the smallest minority, while the largest is Americans. Language The official language of all Confederate territories is British English. Around 86% of the population of the territories speak English. The second most common language is Mandarin Chinese, spoken by 10% of the population. German is the only other language spoken by more than 1% of the populace, at 2.5%. Languages spoken by citizens of the Confederate as of 3000 A.D. Religion Due to the general decline of religion, the majority of the population of the Confederate is either atheist or agnostic. There are, however, small sects of religions, some resulting from the existence of ThoughtForms from A56. Religious affiliation in the Confederate, 3000 A.D. Politics The Confederate is a constitutional monarchy, with James Saturday in the position of the monarch, with the title of "Director". Government The position of Administrator, or the head of the government, is elected every four years by the citizens of the Confederate, and is the leader of the party with the highest number of seats in the Federation Parliament. The Administrator then selects six Overseers who are then appointed by the Director. There are two major political parties in the Confederate: the Progress Party and the Expansion Party, who represent scientific advancement and empirical expansion respectively. Law The Confederate has a single court, the Court of Justice, which deals with both civil and criminal cases, located on Earth. Crime in the Confederate is low, due to the implementation of Indigo agents as officers of the law, and to a lesser extent, the establishment of the Silencer Guard. Capital punishment sentences were common up until 2551, when F01 was created to serve as a shared prison for Confederate, Union and UCF convicts. The population of F01 was recorded at 1.4 billion in 3000. Foreign Relations The Confederate is a chartered empire under the Einz Exodus, and is a member of the V2 Summit, as well as the V8 Weapcon, markieting weapons under Sarcos Maunfacturing and Weaponry and InfiniCorp. The Confederate has a close relationship with the Optonian Empire, to with which it shares trade routes. Military The Confederate military has five branches: The Ground Forces, the Air Force, the Navy, the Orbital Command and the Intergalactic Armada. These branches operate under the Military Department and the Department of Weaponry, led by Jim Sarcos. The Commander-in-Chief of the military is the Director. The establishment of the Confederate as an empire was partially due to the military, having participated in major conflicts such as the First Oil War (although not under the Confederate then), the First Human-Daluran War and the Venator Wars. The Confederate has the second-highest military expenditure in the known universe, after the UCF. Economy The market economy of the Confederate was regulated by the Federation Treasury and the Federation Bank, which managed the financial policy and the distribution of Intergalactic Credits respectively. The GDP per capita was ¢75,865 in 3000. 59% of this GPD comes from the the service sector, 22% from the research sector, 10% from the industrial sector and 9% from the primary sector. The largest industry in the Confederate is the weapons industry, employing two billion people and having a turnover of ¢132 trillion yearly. The second-largest industry is the antimatter industry, which exports to almost every other empire in the universe and has a turnover of ¢72 trillion yearly. Science and Technology Due to the focus on scientific advancement, the Confederate was responsible for numerous scientific discoveries and inventions. This includes the Digital Brainwave by Dr. William Moore, the first incarnation of the Warp Drive by various Confederate scientists, the Antimatter Scoop by Dr. Henry Winters, FTL Drives by Regan Turner and the Personal Teleportation Device by August Berlich. Most notably is the QED, built by Jim Sarcos. The Confederate produced 11% of the scientific papers in the universe. Scientific magazines originating from the Confederate include the Curiosity ''and the ''Innovative Citizen. Infrastructure Transport The Confederate controlled several FTL-capable B-class universes, which serve as a highway for travelling past light speed, allowing ships to move between the Milky Way and the Andromeda Galaxy with ease. They also own spaceports situated around the planets of the Confederate empire. Energy As the largest harvester of antimatter, the Confederate gains most of its energy (52%) through the annihilation of antimatter with ordinary matter. The largest harvester in the Confederate is InfiniCorp, followed by Vasilovich Engineering and DP Energy. In certain areas of the Confederate empire, nuclear power is used as an alternative to antimatter, due to the high cost of antimatter refinement and the safety precautions required for transport. Healthcare The Confederate adopted the former United Kingdom's healthcare system, with treatment being generally free and paid for in taxation. The Confederate spends around 9.8% of its GDP on healthcare. Culture Confederate culture is very diverse, due to the preservation of traditional values from the nations it had absorbed. This led to quite a large variation in Confederate literature and art, and any media derived from it. Literature The Confederate is the seventh largest publisher of books in the world, at 41 million per year, and is home to many universally famous authors and poets. Notable writers include Paul Langley, David Estok, Jacob Timothy and Kristina Henderson. Henderson is considered the most celebrated writer in the Confederate, having published more than 70 books in her lifetime; her most popular three concerning the nature of the construction and usage of the QED. The majority of the Confederacy's poems are in German, and some famous works include vier weiße Bäume ''and ''jenseits des Horizonts. Music In the Confederate, musical style varies from soft classical piano to the hard-edged Daluran rock. With the introduction of the Daluran Empire, the Confederate was introduced to many new styles like Dalroot and instruments like a Tinlay. The most popular Confederate musician as of 3000 is Rose Deluce, who plays the folk guitar to an accompanying band. Cinema The Confederate is known for scientific accuracy in its films, employing actual scientific equations to produce special effects. The abundance of writers in the confederate also contributes to the film industry, with Confederate-made films having the most refined scripts, according to critics. Famous movie directors include Weiss Hermann, Axel Friedrich, Tal 'Shok and Melinda Warren. Visual Art Paintings and sculptures were few. There have, however, been some artists who employed the malleability of Byzantium to create elaborate multiverse portal frames. Of these artists, the most famous was Lupo. Media Federation Broadcast is the largest broadcasting corporation in the Confederate. Other than radio, it also broadcasts television programmes on its own channel, has produced several direct-to-TV movies, some of which were critically acclaimed for the actors' performance. Related * Confederate Military Department * Confederate Public Relations Department * Confederate Multiverse Relations Department * Confederate Overseers * List of important people in the Confederate Category:Organisation Category:Central Unison